


Brian and Curt as Raffles and Bunny

by tremendousdetectivetheorist



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung, Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Champagne, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dandies, Fanart, Gen, Glam Rock, M/M, MS Paint Art, Masks, Tuxedos, victorian costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremendousdetectivetheorist/pseuds/tremendousdetectivetheorist
Summary: Curt Wild and Brian Slade dressed up as Bunny Manders and AJ Raffles for a costume ball. If you know what happens when these two drink champagne together, you might want to take cover; Curt looks like he could throw his glass any second.





	Brian and Curt as Raffles and Bunny

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153130184@N03/40827510862/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Their roles are *slightly* reversed with Curt wearing the pin and being the more decorated one. I like the thought of the two of them being together for a while after Brian gave it to him. And giving Curt the shiny bauble was one of the most "Raffles" things Brian did. :)
> 
> I thought of this idea simply because one couple reminds me of the other. I was into Velvet Goldmine first, but now that I'm also into Raffles, I consider Brian and Curt to be Raffles and Bunny's glam rock descendants. Surely Oscar Wilde's pin has something to do with all that..


End file.
